


Tainted Dreams

by 4359Mystic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Darkside "nuff said, M/M, Mind Games, Mind Rape, Obi Wan Whump, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small bits of fluff, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:40:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4359Mystic/pseuds/4359Mystic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi Wan Kenobi, a name that reeks of the light. But, what would we find if we tore away his careful exterior and explored the dark secrets that this man holds? Not everything last, for even the brightest lights can be extinguished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tainted Dreams

_He chokes back a sob as the thrusting becomes rough, transitioning from the light loving touches that his new “client” began with to a senseless rutting. He tells himself to breath, but the ability is beyond him now. The motions are always the same. So why was this different?_

_In. Out. In. Ou- Not again, dear God, not again!_

_His client grins into his collar bone, “It looks like I’ve hit your pleasure spot my little slut.” And bites._

_Hard._

_Another hickey to add to the collection, but he is beyond caring right now as his so called lover sucks his damp skin and thrust into his prostate. He moans, trying to lean closer by wrapping his legs around a strong back and arches. So close, he wants to come so badly._

_“Yes, please, please, I need more!”_

_He sounds like one of those cheap whores who would do anything for a fuck. That’s because he is._

_“Scream my name. Beg.” His client grunts, pausing just to lean close and nibble at his ear. The sensation sends shivers down his spine._

_“N-No, please, no.”_

_The thrusting ends. So does his consciousness._

Across the desert landscape of Tatooine and deep into the wastelands, no one would care to hear the desperate scream of mercy from a small hut in the middle of the night. No one would care for the sobs of a broken man. 

Obi Wan Kenobi was indeed a broken man


End file.
